


(возможно) слишком много тыкв

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Elias Bouchard Being Elias Bouchard, Elias just wants to have fun, Gen, Halloween, Season/Series 01, The Magnus Archives (Podcast) as a Workplace Comedy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Джону просто кажется, что это не лучший выбор хэллоуинских украшений.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	(возможно) слишком много тыкв

Вопреки мнению, которое почему-то очень быстро становилось распространенным в любом коллективе, Джон  _ не _ забывал весь мир за работой. Он помнил о существовании Хэллоуина, равно как и о том, что сегодня было тридцать первое.

Он просто не связывал между собой эти факты.

Только когда потолок кофейни, куда он иногда забегал за утренним двойным эспрессо, оказался усеян пластиковыми пауками, Джон вдруг  _ вспомнил _ .

Ему уже не нравился этот день.

(Пауки, серьезно? В маленьком и всегда полутемном помещении? Из всех хэллоуинских украшений — пауки? Что случилось с классическими… что там классическое, тыквы?)

Джон свернул к главному входу в Институт.

Со ступеней на него уставилась классическая тыква. Единственным глазом.

Джон уставился на нее в ответ. Вздохнул. Допил свой кофе, выбросил стаканчик и решил, что это еще ничего. Внешним оформлением института всегда занимался кто-то из других отделов. Одна тыква у входа (пусть даже и… такая) — это не страшно. Хэллоуин, в конце концов. Дань традициям.

(И это не пауки, что вообще замечательно.)

В холле одноглазые тыквы его окружили. Одна — бумажная — даже была прикреплена на доску с объявлениями поверх какого-то нового плаката, который прочитать так и не удалось.

Джон вздохнул. Чуть более раздраженно.

Он был почти уверен, что плакат этот рекламировал либо очередную открытую лекцию, на которые он все равно не ходил, либо хэллоуинскую вечеринку. Там не было ничего  _ важного _ . Он прекрасно проживет, не зная, что там было написано. 

Но "кто-то из другого отдела" явно не знал меры.

Что за ребячество. 

Дань традициям, напомнил себе Джон. Могло быть и хуже. 

Ему нужно было перетерпеть всего пару коридоров этого оранжевого безобразия. Потом он закроется до вечера в архивах, где, к счастью, никто не осмеливался воплощать свои безумные идеи, и забудет об этом кошмаре.

На ступенях, ведущих вниз, его встретили тыквы.

Такие же одноглазые.

Он уволит их.

Всех.

(У приоткрытой двери на кухню тоже стояла маленькая одноглазая тыква)

Прямо сейчас.

— Какой идиот, — начал Джон, переступая порог кухни, — решил, что это хорошая идея…

Кто-то подвинул к столу старое кресло с неудобной высокой спинкой, которое пылилось в углу, наверное, еще со времен Гертруды.

— И на кого мне писать жалобу первым?

Кресло, оказывается, все это время могло поворачиваться.

И в кресле, оказывается, сидел Элайас.

— Здравствуй, Джон.

На коленях у него лежала тыква.

— Я обязательно рассмотрю твою жалобу и приму соответствующие меры. Но только немного позже, у меня сейчас... — он выскреб мякоть из тыквы и сбросил ее в ведро рядом, — другие дела. Подашь полотенце, если тебе не трудно?


End file.
